ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
XLR8 (B10 Reboot: AR)
XLR8 (pronounced "Accelerate") is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Kineceleran from the planet Kinet. Appearance XLR8 resembles a semi-armored Velociraptor. He has black wheels on his feet and wears a black conoid helmet with a visor, leaving the other features of his head unknown. Whenever the visor does come up, one can see that he has a blue face, green eyes, black lips, and stripes above and on the right side of his eyes. He wears the Omnitrix symbol on his chest. He has five blue stripes on his tail. XLR8 wears the Omnitrix symbol on his chest. 14-year-old XLR8's appearance is the same as Ultimate Alien, but taller, the white color on his shirt is replaced by green, which now covers his whole neck. He has four blue stripes on his tail. The black balls on his feet are bigger. His helmet is longer in the back and front. His claws are also longer. His visor is darker. XLR8's voice now sounds like Ben's, but in a fast talking, higher-pitched way. Powers and Abilities XLR8 can manipulate friction to reach speeds of 500 mph within two seconds. XLR8 can accelerate so quickly that time appears to completely stop to him. Kinecelerans become faster as they grow older, as XLR8 was capable of traveling globally in just a few seconds when used by Ben 10,000. XLR8 can run so fast to the point to where he cannot be seen until a camera's slow motion is used. XLR8 has very high dexterity, being able to type on keyboards or keypads at high speeds. Using this skill, he can input any code to deactivate devices. XLR8 can also think, act and react at superhuman speed as well, as he was able to think of a million combinations in a few seconds. XLR8 can deliver speed-enhanced attacks with rapid succession, such as excessively kicking or stabbing enemies with great speed and strength. XLR8 has quick reflexes, allowing him to dodge attacks with little effort. XLR8 is fast enough to run on water. Abilities *Enhanced Speed *Enhanced Agility *Enhanced Jumping *Enhanced Reflexes *Enhanced Recovery *Enhanced Strength *Enhanced Dexterity *Enhanced Durability *Accelerated Thinking *Speed-Enhanced Combat *Sharp Claws *Wall and Water Running *Wall Crawling *Prehensile Tail *Vortex Creation Weaknesses XLR8's speed does not always work on all surfaces, like ice or strong adhesives, which can make it hard to control or slow him down. XLR8's tail could be held down to keep him in place. In Omniverse, XLR8 is very hyperactive, and it can be difficult for him to stay focused, shown when he got bored of looking at magic books and started reading Sumo Slammers instead. Trivia *XLR8's visor is part of his alien biology and is not mechanical. *In Omniverse, there is a buzzing-like sound effect that occurs whenever XLR8 speaks. *XLR8 is not as strong as Fasttrack, but he is faster. *XLR8 appears to have more control over his speed than Fasttrack, who sometimes has trouble stopping, while XLR8 could always stop immediately. *XLR8 was the winner of the Cartoon Network Ben 10 alien poll. **However this poll only had the first twelve aliens. *XLR8's name was used in a Pop dance group in the Philippines. *In the online game Ben to the Rescue, XLR8's visor is miscolored green. *XLR8's name was used on a CD about different technical institutes by the Universal Technical Institute. Category:Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Ben 10 (Reboot): Alien Revolution Aliens Category:Kinecelerans Category:Dinosaur Aliens Category:Animal Aliens Category:Blue Aliens Category:Tailed Aliens Category:Green-Eyed Aliens Category:Enhanced Strength Aliens Category:Enhanced Speed Aliens Category:Enhanced Agility Aliens Category:Enhanced Jumping Aliens Category:Enhanced Durability Aliens Category:Clawed Aliens Category:Humanoid Aliens